Lunar Rumble
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: Battles are being waged. The cats must ally themselves with wizards. To do so, four must become human for a short while. One must become a cat - for life. After SotM and AU to OotP. Pairing: Jayfeather/Half Moon. Kinda strange.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was quiet, the only sounds coming from the soft wind blowing through the trees and the light breathing coming from the four humans. The three teens were near each other, the girl's pale gray locks flowing out and mingling with the boys' hair. She wore a simple gray dress that cut off at her knees, the same shade as her hair. The boys looked to be only a year or two older than her. Their hair was short, yet sticking out at random, giving them the wild, ruffian look. The thinner boy had dark gray hair, almost black. The other boy had more bulk, more muscles. His hair was a golden blonde. A short ways away was a man. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His hair was the same shade as the thinner boy's and he had a tall, wiry frame. He and the boys wore nothing but black, raggedy shorts. They slept soundly, showing no sign of disturbance.

A small, white cat sat calmly in the center of the forest clearing, tail wrapped neatly around its paws. It waited patiently, expectantly, green eyes locked on the humans. If one were to look closely, they would see that the cat looked faded, not fully there. Slowly the four humans rolled awake. They promptly screamed.

"You're awake," the cat mewed when they were silent. The humans did not startle at the cat speaking to them, as if they were accustomed to it.

"Half Moon," the thinner boy breathed, blue eyes wide. The others looked shocked, obviously not recognizing the cat.

"You can see her?" the man questioned gruffly, blue eyes narrowed. "Aren't you blind?"

"Jayfeather can see in dreams and visions," the blonde boy said as explanation. "But that's not important right now."

"Lionblaze is right," the girl added. "If Jayfeather can see, this must be some sort of dream."

"I can understand why we'd be here," Jayfeather murmured, half to himself, "but why Crowfeather?"

"Why are we Twolegs?" Lionblaze added. He turned to the girl and met her gaze with his amber eyes. "Dovewing, can you sense anything?"

She gained a look of concentration for a moment, her blue eyes unfocused, before shaking her head. "No, sorry."

"You have been called here for a reason," the cat, Half Moon, stated, drawing the attention back to herself. She smiled. "It's good to see you, Jay's Wing," she added, tipping her head to Jayfeather.

"And you," he replied, to the bewilderment of the others. "Why are we here?"

"The prophecy needs to be fulfilled, but to do so you must first travel to the land of the humans, Twolegs as you call them," Half Moon explained began, pausing as if waiting for questions.

"Then why is Crowfeather here?" Lionblaze asked just as the man, Crowfeather, asked, "Another prophecy?"

"Jay's Wing, you remember what Cloud told you in the mountains, don't you?" Half Moon continued, ignoring the other questions.

"Three must become four, to challenge the darkness that lasts forever," Jayfeather stated in confirmation. "Are you saying that Crowfeather is the fourth?"

"_What_ prophecy?" Crowfeather cut Half Moon off, impatient.

"_There will be three, kin of the cat with flame in his fur, who hold the power of the stars in their paws," _Half Moon recited.

"We're the three," Dovewing added.

"What have I got to do with it then?" Crowfeather inquired, the irritability leaking into his voice.

"That's what she was trying to tell us, mouse-brain," Jayfeather snapped, shooting a sharp look at the older man.

"Jay's Wing, Dove's Wing, and Lion's Roar must travel as Twolegs and gather knowledge needed to help in the oncoming battle against the dark forest. They are also needed to help in a Twoleg battle. You must come along with them, because the Twolegs would be suspicious of three young ones traveling on their own," Half Moon explained, amusement leaking into her last sentence.

"Why are you calling us that?" Lionblaze asked. "Those strange names."

"Dove's Wing sounds similar to my real name," Dovewing stated after him.

"They're our names from the past," Jayfeather told them. "From our first lives. We're originally from the Tribe, when they first left the lake to live in the mountains. We were reborn into the clans."

"You're kidding," Dovewing said in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. But now's not the time," Jayfeather replied with annoyance. "Half Moon, can you please explain what we're supposed to be doing in the Twoleg world?"

"There are Twolegs with special abilities, called 'wizards'. These wizards have a battle going on, and you can help them. In return, they can help you. These wizards have a special place in which you can stay," she continued. "When you wake up a young Twoleg will find you in this forest. Tell her that you need to speak to Albus Dumbledore and ask if she can take you to him. He'll be able to help."

"Wait, what about our clanmates? What will they think?" Dovewing interrupted worriedly.

"Your leaders have received dreams telling them that you have been sent on a mission by Starclan," Half Moon reassured her.

"You said I needed to come along because I'm not young. But why _me?"_ Crowfeather asked. "Why not someone from Thunderclan?"

"You're the father of two of the three. They're your responsibility," Half Moon told him calmly. Dovewing's eyes widened in shock. Crowfeather snorted.

"Leafpool could have gone," he countered. "She has just as much responsibility as their mother."

"Our clan is already losing two warriors and a medicine cat. You want us to lose the only other cat with full healing skills?" Lionblaze challenged.

"You need to just overcome your differences if you're going to save yourselves," Half Moon advised, preventing an oncoming fight.

"Is there anything else?" Jayfeather asked, back on topic. Half Moon nodded.

"Twolegs measure age differently, so I'm supposed to tell you the age you'll tell them, because they _will_ ask, and your names would stand out in the Twoleg world, so you'll need Twoleg names," she mewed.

"Do we have to decide? Or has Starclan already decided?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Not Starclan. These are cats much older than the Clans."

Half Moon continued as if the two had never spoken. "Crowfeather, you're the oldest. When they ask, tell them you are thirty-five years old. Pretend as if you are the three's father. Your name will be Corey. Lion's Roar, you and Jay's Wing will say that you are fifteen year old twin brothers. Say that Dove's Wing is your thirteen year old sister. Lion's Roar, your name will be Leo, Dove's Wing will be Donna, and Jay's Wing will be Jay. If they ask for your last name, tell them it is Rumbling. That goes for all of you. Understood?"

They all nodded in consent and she bid them goodbye. They slipped out of the dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Jessica speaking (who else would be speaking? It's not like this is my shared account). Yeah, this was an idea that I discussed with MyrtleFalls, but we never got around to it. So I changed it a little (a lot, actually) and decided to write it here. Sorry Myrtle. *sheepish face*<strong>

**This takes place after Sign Of The Moon and is AU for Order Of The Phoenix. I added Crowfeather to the original idea because he's my favorite. (Ha, how many of you are curious as to what the original idea was now?) But yeah, this was modified to accomodate the events in Sign Of The Moon (aw, look at little ol' me, using big words like 'modified' and 'accomodate' when I could just say 'changed to go along with'. Aren't you proud?) and I've added my own plot twists.**

**SO, basically, what I'm trying to say is that TECHNICALLY, this is not the same as the idea that me and Myrtle came up with. THE TRUTH. (Plus, I couldn't remember the details of what we talked about and ff.n deleted the PM that they were in without asking me. Grrr.)**

**So yeah. Also, I plan to give you all a question in each update. It's fine if you don't answer, but I'd appreciate it. :) The questions will variate (another big word!) between being Warriors-related, being Harry Potter-related, and being just random idea-related.**

**Question: My three favorite characters of Warriors are Jayfeather, Crowfeather, and Half Moon. What are yours?**

**~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I just thought I'd tell you that I changed two things in the last chapter. I originally said that Crowfeather had amber eyes, but then I reread the actual books and realized that his eyes are actually blue. Sorry. Also, I changed their 'last name' from Rumble to Rumbling. Yeah. You probably don't care, but the eye thing will be mentioned a few times even though it's not important, so I wanted to have his correct eye color. I only changed the last name cos I liked Rumbling better.**

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood was a unique girl. The fourteen year old girl was quite peculiar, a fact that disturbed many of her classmates. She didn't mind, she knew she was different and preferred to ignore the jeers and taunts she earned from her peers.<p>

Even though she wasn't bothered by the treatment, she still enjoyed the summer holidays, where the only people she saw were her family and her friendly neighbors, the Weasley family.

Her thoughts turned to the youngest Weasley, and the only female of the numerous siblings, Ginny. She didn't show any change in her facial expression despite the confusion raging within her. Ginny had told her the other day that the Weasleys were staying with family for the summer. Luna's confusion stemmed from the fact that Ginny refused to give her a name.

Still contemplating the family of gingers, she wandered into the forest behind her yard. She walked here frequently, she needn't worry over possible dangers. Her feet took her down a familiar path as she immersed herself in her thoughts.

Luna was pulled from her thoughts when she came across the four sleeping persons. There were three teens and an adult male. She merely stared for a moment as she stirred awake. As they turned to look at her, she smiled that dazed, dreamy smile that made many of her classmates uncomfortable.

"Hello," she said in her airy voice. She didn't speak like that on purpose, that was just her natural tone. "I'm Luna. And you are?"

"Hello," the oldest, the only adult, grunted. "My name is Corey. They're Leo, Jay, and Donna," he introduced, his voice gruff.

"How did you come to be in this forest?" Luna asked, walking over and extending a hand to help the girl up. The girl eyed it warily before grabbing it and allowing Luna to pull her to a standing position.

"No idea," the dark haired boy muttered. He got unsteadily to his feet with the help of the blonde boy. When he turned in Luna's direction, she saw that he looked like a younger version of the man, the only exception being that the younger's eyes were a lighter shade of blue. Her eyes widened as she saw that the blonde's eyes were amber, the color that made a werewolf's eyes so unique. The girl, who Luna assumed was Donna, had midnight blue eyes, almost the same shade as Corey's.

"Would you happen to know an Albus Dumbledore?" the blonde, whom Luna was uncertain as to whether or not was a werewolf, asked politely.

"Yes. I know Professor Dumbledore," Luna responded, still smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"We need to speak to him," Donna stated before hastily adding, "If that's alright," as if she thought it might be a bother.

Luna smiled once more. "My father can contact him for you. Would you like to come back to our house?"

The strangers exchanged wary glances before Corey replied with an "Alright. Lead the way."

Smiling to herself and humming slightly, the peculiar girl led the four out of the forest, her cheerful mood seeming to brighten the world around her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go, the cats' first taste of the wizarding world. They probably are all thinking "Twolegs are so weird."<strong>

**Question: My favorite Harry Potter characters are the Weasley twins. What are yours?**

**~Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Lionblaze sat uncomfortably in the chair with his brother on his right and his former apprentice on his left. Crowfeather had chosen to remain standing behind them, long arms crossed over his chest. Jayfeather twitched and let out an annoyed sigh. Lionblaze's lips quirked upwards into a grin.<p>

"What's the matter, Jay?" he teased, using the Twoleg name in case someone overheard. "Getting bored?"

The four had arrived at Hogwarts earlier that day. They had met a woman named McGonagall and a man named Snape, both of whom had told them that 'Dumbledore was in a very important meeting with the Minister and will be with them when he finishes.' They had been in the room for a few hours now, and they were all getting restless. They had taken to teasing each other to pass the time.

"I just wish that this Dumbledore person would hurry it up and get in here already," Jayfeather replied, his usual grouchiness making it's way into his tone.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting then," Dumbledore said, amused. Lionblaze and Crowfeather tensed at the sudden appearance, Jayfeather and Dovewing remained calm, having used their advanced* hearing to notice when he entered. "You said you need my help on certain matters?"

"You can tell him that you're actually cats," Half Moon whispered in Jayfeather's ear for only him to hear. "Just don't tell him about the prophecy."

"Err… Yeah, we're kind of cats. Something happened and we were turned into Twolegs," Jayfeather stated bluntly. The other three stared at him in shock that he had just told the aged human so quickly, while Dumbledore looked stunned. "Our ancestors told us that we would be able to help you in a battle of some sort. We're supposedly going to turn back once we've helped."

"Well…" Dumbledore began in a dazed sort of confusion. "To begin, you can stay here for the time being…"

"Um, what exactly _is _here?" Dovewing put in, her face scrunched up in bewilderment. "Why would you Twolegs need such a big nest?"

"Nest?" Dumbledore asked, becoming even more confused just as he heard McGonagall chuckle from the doorway.

"Why don't I talk to them?" she suggested with great amusement. "I have spoken to cats before." Dumbledore motioned for her to go ahead and she smiled.

"What do you mean you've spoken to cats before?" Crowfeather narrowed his eyes in suspicion, incredibly wary of the two humans.

"I have the ability to turn into a cat at will," McGonagall explained. "I've spoken to many cats that way."

"Oh yeah," Lionblaze said in false cheer, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow positioned on the arm of the chair. "That's reassuring." Dovewing laughed quietly as her former mentor continued; Jayfeather and Crowfeather just rolled their eyes and grinned. "Because really, every cat knows that Twolegs can be trusted. Especially those who turn into cats. Quite reassuring. Really."

McGonagall merely smiled and acted as if he hadn't been mocking her. "To begin, why don't we figure out if you all are rogues or kittypets?"

"Neither," Dovewing replied, wrinkling her nose. "We're Clan cats. The three of us are warriors and he's a medicine cat," she explained, pointing first at herself, Lionblaze, and Crowfeather, then at Jayfeather.

They continued to talk for quite some time before they hit a snag.

"You are _not_ splitting us up!" Lionblaze exclaimed in anger. Jayfeather lifted his head in confusion, having dozed off a few minutes beforehand.

"I'm very sorry, but that's the way our school works. You three will stay with whatever house you're put in and your father will stay with Hagrid," Dumbledore replied.

Jayfeather snorted. "But what's the point of that? It's not like we have these wizarding powers you were telling us about. Besides, I can't be on my own, I'm blind and the senses I usually rely on to get around are dulled."

"Well, we might possibly be able to fix you're eyes. What happened to make you lose your eyesight?" McGonagall interjected.

"He was born blind. He used to be very bitter about it. It wasn't very fun for me," Lionblaze told them. Jayfeather kicked his shin with uncanny accuracy.

"He doesn't act blind," Snape drawled.

"I've had my entire life to get used to it," Jayfeather retorted.

"Look," Crowfeather interrupted. "I usually could really care less about whether or not they stay with each other. But we'd be safer if we weren't split up. Leave me alone for all I care, just don't split them up."

"You don't want to stay with your children?" McGonagall asked in confusion.

"Not really."

"He hates us," Lionblaze added. "He's only acting fatherly because our mother would kill him if she found out he wasn't."

"What kind of father hates his own children?" McGonagall asked, appalled.

"The kind that didn't know he was related to them until his dead** daughter discovered it and told everyone to get back at her lying mother and aunt," Jayfeather bluntly stated. At the humans' confused silence, he continued. "We have a lot of unnecessary drama in our family."

"We're off topic!" Dovewing exclaimed. "Can you fix his eyes or not? And even if you do, we don't want to be split up!"

"We can't fix his eyes if he was born blind. And we'll give you all a separate room to share," Dumbledore relented, seeing that they would just keep arguing if given the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>That made me laugh. I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

***The advanced senses thing: Jayfeather's hearing and scenting abilities are stronger than most to make up for his lack of sight. Like most blind… people/cats/things.**

****Dead daughter: Jayfeather and Lionblaze know that Hollyleaf might be alive, but that's between them and no one else. That's why he called her dead.**

**Do you like waffle houses?**

**~Jessica**


End file.
